It's You Again
by SnowyFlame
Summary: Madoka and Ryuuga are childhood friends. What happens when they meet again? Read to find out! Rated T for Yuri's and Ryuuga's cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Time for a new story!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Five-year old Madoka was laughing as she played with her mother. Ai smiled and stopped when she heard the door bell rang. She walked and opened the door and screamed of delight to see her close friend, Yuri with her six-year old son, Ryuuga.

Ai hugged Yuri and she accepted the hug as well. Madoka saw Ryuuga and glomped on him. "Ryuuga! You're back!", she shouted as she hugged him. He sighed and smiled back.

Ai and Yuri laughed at their kids.

Yuri sat down on the couch and Ai on the other side. "So have they been here lately?", Yuri's dark side emerging. Ai smiled and shook her head. "No. Habent seen them since the incident", she replied. Yuri sighed.

"I wonder why those freaks can't leave us alone?", she asked. Ai nodded. "They won't stop until I'm dead", Ai said as she sighed. Yuri looked out the window.

"What are we going to do with the kids?", she asked. Ai frowned. "Don't get me started with the kids. They have nothing to do with this", Ai said, gazing over to Ryuuga and Madoka.

Outside, Madoka and Ryuuga were playing hide-and-seek. Ryuuga was it and Madoka giggled as she ran across the street and hid. She laughed as she felt someone poke her.

She turned and saw Ryuuga. They sat down on the grass and laughed.

Yuri sighed.

Ai noticed and began worrying.

"What's wrong?", she asked. Yuri, still in her dark form, punched the wall. Ai swetadropped. "Please, if you're going to break something, go outside", Ai said, looking at the bruised wall.

"I'm sorry. It's those bastards", she growled again and punched the wall again. Ai got up and put her hand on Yuri's shoulder. "It will be okay", Ai reassured her.

_Back with the kids_

Madoka still wanted to play but Ryuuga stayed laying down, relaxing. Madoka pouted and did the thing that popped into her mind. She kicked Ryuuga and started running. Ryuuga screamed and groaned. He started chasing her.

Both ran away form the house.

_Back with Yuri and Ai_

All of a sudden, there is a knock at the door. Ai goes and opens it to find a pair of men standing. "Get them", on of them say.

One reaches for Ai's arm but she grabs his arm and flips him over. "Yuri, they're here!", AI screams. Yuri smirks and grabs the second man and throws him against the yard.

"Your boss sends real assholes to finish us", she mocks.

Suddenly an arm smacks Yuri and she falls. Ai gasped at who she saw. Yuri looked up and her eyes widen.

Doji smirks and sighs.

"It hurts me that you say I send weak men", he says. Yuri growled and was about to attack when Doji puts a finger to her nose.

"Hurt me and something bad happens to your son", he said and pointed at the door. A man carried her younger son, Ryuto, who was scared. Ai looked at him and suddenly remembered about Madoka and Ryuuga.

Her train of thought was lost when Doji lifted her chin. She frowned and sent a death glare.

Doji laughs and from there everything past quickly.

Doji stabbed Ai, who fell to the floor, bleeding in pain. Yuri gasped but she knew she couldn't do anything. Ai gasped and slowly said, "Madoka". Her eyes closed and she was gone.

Doji snapped his fingers.

"Get rid of the body and put Yuri and her son in the van", he ordered. Two other men nodded and continued with their orders.

_With the kids_

Madoka soon got bored and wanted to go back home.

Ryuuga grabbed her hand and started walking back. When they finally made it there, Madoka saw her mother's body that the men were carrying.

She gasped and ran to the men. Ryuuga, worried about his friend followed her.

The men let go of the body and walked inside the house.

Ryuuga saw Madoka crying. He hugged her and then he heard chuckling. He turned and came face to face with Doji.

"So you're the eldest", he said. He growled and Doi laughed. "Just like your mommy", he said.

Ryuuga then heard a scream and saw his mother being carried into a van with his brother. Yuri noticed and screamed, "Ryuuga, run and take Madoka out of here!".

Ryuuga grabbed Madoka and ran as fats as he can. Doji sighed and snapped his fingers.

Another man appeared. "Get the kids", he said.

The man soon started chasing Ryuuga and Madoka.

As they ran, Ryuuga tripped. Madoka stopped a few feet in front of him and was about to walk back to him but he stopped her.

"Just run! I'll be fine!", he shouted. Madoka had tears in her eyes. She looked at how Ryuuga looked. His amber eyes showing bravery and was ready for anything. Madoka didn't want to leave him but she had to. She ran and ran. She looked back only once and she continued running.

Ryuuga was brought back to Dark Nebula and there he was with his mom and brother.

Yuri hugged her two sons.

She knew this wasn't going to get good.

**So how is it? Well tell me if I should continue and REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A new chapter is here! I am so happy…..ok, let's continue….**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Maodka kept running and was blinded by her own tears. Madoka hadn't noticed that she had ran into the forest. She bumped into something and she fell to the floor. She rubbed her eyes and looked up. A boy with red spiky hair smiled at her and lends her his hand.

She took it and got up. Right when he was going to talk, she ran away. "Wait!", he called out after her.

Before she could make it any farther, she felt arms grab her and lift her in the air. She looked down and she saw an identical man like the little boy.

He smiled warmly at her and she burst into tears. He hugged her and carried her to his own home with his son following.

The man, Ryo, gently laid Madoka on the bed and left the room.

"Daddy, why is there a girl?", the small boy asked. Ryo looked at him and then answered, "She is a guest, Ginga".

Ginga nodded and peeked in the room. He was awe trucked at how she looked.

He walked in and poked her cheek. Madoka's eyes opened and she said quietly, "Ryuuga?".

Ginga shook his head. She got up and soon stared crying. Ryo came in and he sat next to her.

She was able to tell him what she had remembered and he smiled.

"You can live here with us", he said. Madoka smiled softly and stared at Ryo and Ginga.

Ginga hopped with delight. "I have a little sister!", he cheered.

Madoka laughed. She had found a family after she had lost her own.

_9yrs later…_

Madoka walked around Coma Village. She was looking for her adoptive father, Ryo. She sighed. "Madoka!", a voice screamed. She turned and saw her adoptive older brother, Ginga.

He was smiling and he hugged her as soon as they were together. Madoka really loved him, just like a big brother. He let go of her.

"Ginga, have you seen dad?", she asked. He thought for a moment and shrugged. "Let's go look for him", he said as he grabbed her hand and stared running.

After a few minutes of dragging, they finally found him.

He was back at the house and he was getting ready. "Dad, why are you dressed so well?", Madoka asked.

Ryo sighed and then smiled.

"Today is a special day in Coma Village", he said. Madoka and Ginga looked at each other. "Special in what?", Ginga asked.

"Today is the day we will be able to see Pegasus", he said.

Madoka suddenly smiled. Ginga raised an eyebrow. "Has this happened before?", he asked. Ryo nodded. "Yes, few years back", he said.

"How come we haven't seen it back then?", Ginga asked. "Well, you would always fall asleep and say "This is Boring"", Ryo said. Madoka laughed as Ginga sulked.

"I can't wait to see it", she said. Ryo smiled and patted her head. "You'll like it", he said. Ryo looked at the time and almost screamed.

"We have got to get dressed", he said as Madoka and Ginga laughed.

_Somewhere in Japan_

Doji sat down in his chair, drinking a glass of his juice. He was waiting for someone who was literally trying his patience.

Somewhere in the building was Yuri. She sighed as she hugged a photo of her son, Ryuto. He had ran away because he couldn't stand living in the Dark Nebula. Yuri felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to face her older son, Ryuuga. She smiled weakly and she brought him in a hug.

"Please don't make Doji mad", she said. Ryuuga let go of her and smirked. "It will take a lot more to hurt me", he said. Yuri shook her head.

"Hurry up and be careful", she said. Ryuuga nodded and ran out of the room. Yuri sighed as she came across a picture of Ai and a certain little girl.

"I wonder what ever happened to Madoka", she whispered.

Ryuuga ran to Doji's office and bowed. "I'm sorry I'm late", he said. He really didn't like the man but he had to behave and listen. Doji sighed and nodded.

"Get in the helicopter. We have to get a little bey", he ordered.

_Back with Madoka_

Madoka saw it was getting darker. She smiled to herself.

"Madoka, it's time", Ginga called out. She nodded and follows after him. They both meet up with Ryo. Everyone in the village was gathered together. Ryo stood in the middle. He took out his launcher and launched Storm Pegasus. It made it's way to the top lighting the small lamps. Ryo pointed up and Ginga gasped at what he saw. Madoka saw too and smiled.

The constellation Pegasus shone brightly.

All of a sudden, a helicopter engine was heard.

Madoka stared and saw the helicopter fly towards the mountain. Suddenly Ryo runs towards the mountain. She sees Ginga following. She was about to go when she was stopped. She looked down and saw Hokuto. She knew she had to stay behind.

_A few minutes later of walking back and forth_

Madoka heard the door open and saw Ginga carrying in Ryo. She quickly helped Ginga lay Ryo on the bed. She was sitting next to him and gave Ginga a questioning glance.

"These people took the Forbidden Bey", he said. Ryo coughed and he lifted his hand. "Ginga, you have to bring that bey back", he said in a hearse voice. Ginga shook his head.

"I can't leave you", he said. Ryo sighed and then said, "I'll give you money to but burgers".

Ginga's eyes sparked and he grabbed Madoka. "Let's go get that bey back!", he declared. Madoka laughed.

The next day, Madoka and Ginga were leaving the village.

Madoka looked back and sighed. She ran to catch up with Ginga. Somehow she had a feeling that someone is about to happen.

_Back with Dark Nebula_

Ryuuga was being carried into a cell. Yuri saw and walked up to Doji. "What the hell happened?", she asked, her dark side coming in.

"Ryuuga used up all of his energy", he said. Yuri sighed as she turned back to normal.

"We have to let him rest for a while", he said as he exited the room. Yuri saw the small cell Ryuuga was in. She sighed as she exited the room.

**So…good or whatever? I'm not going tot follow the same story, it will for a few chapters and then will change dramatically! :D**

**Bye and REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated….my dad's laptop didn't have the word to write…but it's here now! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

A few days have past and both Ginga and Madoka were exhausted. Ginga fell flat on the ground. Madoka sighed as she tried to pull him up. He groaned and fell back to the ground.

"Madoka, are we going to arrive somewhere?", he asked, his face filled with dirt. Madoka sighed as she looked around. She couldn't see anything. Madoka sighed as she started climbing a tree. At the top, she looked around at her surroundings.

She squinted and she was able to see buildings. She smiled and started climbing back down. As soon as she touched the ground, she left running.

Ginga got up and brushed off the dirt. He followed after Madoka.

_A few minutes of chasing_

Madoka stood at awe. She saw the city and lots of people. She looked around and saw a building. She walked towards it. "Bey-Pit?", she read as she opened the door.

She was fascinated by the different parts of beys. She heard footsteps and she looked around.

There standing was a woman with light brown hair and stunning purple eyes. She was wearing an outfit with a letter B on it.

Madoka saw the nametag and it read, Akane.

Akane smiled at her. "I see you like the bey parts", she said warmly. Madoka nodded. "Yes. I help my brother with his bey", she says. akane nods and walks closer to Madoka.

"What is your name?", she asked. madoka smiled and says nicely, "Madoka".

Akane nods and smiled.

The door is opened and enters Ginga. He bends down, gasping for air. Madoka laughs. "This is my brother, Ginga", she introduces Akane to Ginga.

"Nice to meet you", Akane says as she shakes his hand.

He nods and looks over to Madoka. "Don't you ever go running on me", he starts lecturing Madoka, who drops her head in embarrassment.

Akane laughs and then invites them for a meal. Ginga agrees with pleasure and Madoka nods shakes her head at her brother's behavior. While they eat, Akane asks Madoka and Ginga about where they were going to stay. Madoka groans. "We didn't really think about that", she said.

"Well, you could stay with me", Akane says. Madoka smiles. "Are you sure?", she asks. Akane nods. "Yes. It has been lonely just staying there by myself", she responds back.

After eating, they walked back to the Pit and Akane showed Ginga his room and Madoka her room.

As Madoka entered the room, she looked around. She saw pictures of a young woman. She grabbed one of them and stared at the woman.

She had soft brown hair and bright sapphire eyes. Somehow Madoka felt very familiar with the woman.

"That is my sister", she hears Akane say. Madoka looked at her.

"But sadly, she died 9 yrs ago", Akane says as a tear escapes her eye. Madoka looks back at the photograph. Akane laughs and walks out the door.

Madoka sighs as she gets under the covers and falls asleep.

_The next day_

Madoka walks down to find Akane talking to a green haired boy. Akane notices Madoka.

"Madoka, this is one of my customers, Kenta", she points the boy. Kenta smiles at her. ginga then pops out and asks, "Are you a blader?". Kenta nods and Ginga says, "Battle with me".

After battling, Ginga had won and started bragging. Kenta smiles and snaps his fingers.

"I have a friend that you can battle. He is really strong", he says. Ginga starts hopping up and down. Madoka, Akane, and Kenta sweatdropped. Kenta looked at the time and gasped.

"I have to go", he says as he walks out the door. "Oh and don't worry, I'll tell my friend about the battle", he said before leaving.

Madoka saw the time also. "I'm going to take a walk", she said as she walked out the door.

Madoka walked through the park and she sat down on one of the benches. She stared around and suddenly someone caught her attention. It was a woman with red hair and a small streak of white hair going down.

Madoka suddenly grabbed her forehead. She knew the woman. From somewhere. But where? She walked over to her.

"Hello, but do I know you?", Madoka asked. Yuri looked at her. "No, I'm sorry, I don't think", she said, squinting her eyes.

Madoka nodded. "Okay, sorry for bothering you", she said as she walked away.

Yuri stared after her. She walked back to Dark Nebula. She walked to Doji's office. She entered and glared at the man. "Is Ryuuga going to wake up any time soon?", she asked. He shook his head.

She nods softly and walks out of the room and enters the room in which Ryuuga is being kept.

"Poor Ryuuga", she said as she stared at the bey in his hand.

**I really sucked here..I know it…ok bye and REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is here! Mostly because in one of the reviews….it kept saying, "Continue" hehe..you now who you are…:D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Madoka sighed as she saw Ginga training for his "Blind Battle". Akane noticed and patted Madoka on her back. "You okay, kiddo?", she asked. Madoka nodded. "It's just…", she topped not knowing what to say. Akane sighed and then smiled.

"If you have a problem, don't be afraid to tell me about it", she said before leaving to check on customers. Madoka knew she had to tell her about that woman.

She shook her head and continued to look at Ginga, who was really having fun training.

"Madoka, Ginga!", she heard Akane yell. Madoka ran upstairs followed by Ginga.

There, they saw Kenta, sitting next to a purple haired boy. He was wearing some type of gym clothes and he had a bad scratch on his arm. Madoka gasped. "What happened to your arm?", she asked as she kneeled beside him. He looked at her and sighed. "Kyouya did this", he said. Madoka and Ginga were clueless since they didn't know who he was.

Akane covers her mouth with her hand. "No way", she said. "Are you sure, Benkei?", she asked. He nodded.

"He has been acting very weird ever since he came back", he added.

Akane shook her head. "Came back from what?", she asked. "Back from training", he replied.

Akane grabbed her jacket.

"Come on, we have to go look for him", she said. Kenta raised his hand. "Yes", she said. "Kyouya wants to battle Ginga", he said. She nodded and asked, "Where will the battle be?".

For the next few minutes, Ginga and the others followed Kenta. They ran as fats as they can.

They reached their location and they all walked into the arena.

In the middle, standing, was a dark colored hair green boy. He was just standing there with an evil smile on his face. His eyes were piercing.

Ginga walked towards him as the others sat in the stadium.

"Are you Kyouya?", he asked. Kyouya nodded and pointed his launcher. Ginga followed the same action and the battle began.

Madoka noticed Kenta a little nervous.

"Kenta, what's wrong?", she asked the young boy. He looked at her.

"Kyouya has a new move that even Ginga won't be able to defeat", he said. Madoka looked at Ginga and Kyouya battle fiercely. 'Please win Ginga', she thought to herself.

After a few minutes, Ginga had won using a special move.

Kyouya was on the floor, feeling ashamed of himself. Everybody else was congratulating Ginga on the battle.

Madoka walked towards Kyouya. "Hey, are you ok?", she asks. He looks up, his eyes no longer fierce but soft. She picks up Leon and she smiles.

"It looks like you had a lot of time with this bey", she said.

"Why don't you come by and let me look at it. I fix beys", she said. He smiles softly and nods.

All of a sudden, the engine of a helicopter was heard.

The helicopter landed and out came Doji. Kyouya growled.

Everybody faced Doji. Ginga shook his head. "What the heck are you doing here?", he asked. Doji laughed.

"Good to see you again, Ginga and Kyouya", he said.

Behind everyone else, Madoka was watching Doji. She suddenly felt a pain in her head.

She saw a flashback come in her mind.

_A dead body on the ground. Some chuckling…._

_Now she was running….but from what? And something was holding her hand…_

Madoka grabbed her head. She heard Ginga call her. She looked once more at Doji and fainted.

_Time passes_

Madoka's P.O.V.

I see darkness. I open my eyes and I see Ginga sleeping on the floor, near my bed. I get up and rub my eyes. I smile at Ginga.

I get out of bed and walk downstairs. Akane was sitting down with Kenta, Benkei, and Kyouya. "Hi", I said. Akane sighs in relief and brings me in a hug.

"I'm glad you are okay", she says. I smile and hug her back. I sit down next to Kenta. I asked what happened and Akane told me.

I sigh and ten something crosses my mind.

"How did I get here?", I asked.

Akane giggled. "Kyouya carried you here", she said. She walked next to me and whispered, "I think he likes you". I blush and I notice Kyouya turning away.

I walk over to him and I give him a peck on the cheek. "Thank you", I said. He smiles and I swear I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks.

I say good night and I walk back to my room. Ginga is still on the floor. I laugh softly before setting a blanket on him.

I slid in bed and sigh. Something was going on. Who is that man? And what are these flashbacks? I sigh and I close my eyes.

_At Dark Nebula_

Yuri was in her room. It was really boring. Ryuto had run away and she was glad. She didn't want him concerned with any of Doji's plots.

Yuri sighed as she remembered the girl from the park. She looked just like Ai. She shook her head. "It can't be", she said.

"It can't be what?", a voice asked. Yuri looked up and gasped softly.

"Ryuuga, you're awake", she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

**So, did I make it dramatic? yeah..I don't think...ok...oh, yeah, and who liked the small MadokaXKyouya moment? ok, now bye and REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Time for Number 5!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Yuri sniffled and ran to hug her son. She hugged him tight and he pats her back. "It can't be what?", he asked, letting go of her.

She shook her head.

"Nothing", she said as she puts away the pictures. Ryuuga notices and grabs one of the photographs. He looked at it and a sad expression came on his face. The photograph had a little girl and Ryuuga as little kids playing Tag.

He smiled and looked at his mother. "Can I keep it?", he asked. Yuri smiled.

"Sure", she said as she hugged him. Ryuuga put the photo in his pocket.

He nods and walks out of the room. Ryuuga enters his room and he takes out the picture again. He sighs.

"I will bring you back home, Madoka", he said as he hides it in his pocket and falls asleep.

_The Next Day_

Yuri woke up and yawned. She saw it was 8:00pm. It looked like she had a really good sleep. That is exactly what you get when you stay up, looking at pictures and remembering memories. She sighs as she looks out her window. Her mind wandered off and was brought back top reality by Merci alerting intruders were in the building. Yuri ran to her door, opened it and saw other bladers run past and Ryuuga running as well. She grabbed his arm. He looked at her and said, "Come and follow". She nods and runs with him to the roof.

_With Madoka and the others_

Madoka, along with Ginga, Kyouya, Kenta, Benkei, and Akane, ran towards the roof. Akane took out her cell phone. "What are you doing?", Madoka asked. "I'm trying to hack the systems using the phone", Akane responds. Madoka smiled. "That is cool", she complimented.

After a few minutes, Akane hacks into the system and she finds where Doji was. Along the way, Akane, Kenta, and Benkei had to stop in order to cover for Madoka and the others to continue.

Kyouya was soon stopped by a pair of twins.

Madoka and Ginga ran until they made it into the roof. Ginga smashed through the door. A strike of lighting met them. He hugged Madoka as the wind blew in their hair. He let go as he heard a voice.

"Hello again, Ginga", the voice said. Madoka looked around and found the owner of the voice. It was a boy with white hair and a red streak going down. And next to him was the same woman Madoka saw at the park before.

"Ryuuga", Ginga said as he took a step forward. Ryuuga smirked.

Madoka looked at Ryuuga. She felt like if she has seen him form somewhere. But where?  
She saw Ginga step forward and he took out his launcher, as did Ryuuga. At the countdown, they both launched. As they battled, Ginga suddenly stopped attacking and he turned to look at Madoka. He then screamed, "Madoka, can you make a burger when we go home?". Madoka sweatdropped and nodded. Meanwhile, Ryuuga stayed stunned just like Yuri. The same thought was going through their minds. Ryuuga took out the picture and looked at it and then at Madoka.

Yuri gasped. It was Madoka! No wonder she felt so familiar with her. Ryuuga hadn't even noticed his bey flying out of the arena.

He walked slowly towards Ginga and Madoka.

Ginga stood in front of Madoka. Yuri was also following after her son's actions.

Ryuuga now stood in front of Madoka and Ginga.

Ginga growled. And then Ryuuga did something unexpected, he pushed Ginga and pulled Madoka into a hug. She gasped as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Madoka would've pulled away but for some reason she didn't want to. She felt safe in his arms. As if she was already in his arms before. Yuri starts to cry. Ginga stays shocked.

Ryuuga whispers in her ear, "I finally found you". Madoka's eyes widen.

Yuri smiled. "You are so grown up", she said. "What do you mean?", she asks as Ryuuga lets go of her. Ginga also nods.

"I knew your mother, Ai and Ryuuga was your best friend", she said.

"My mom?", Madoka asks. Yuri nodded. "I was her best friend", she said. Madoka sniffles and then was pulled into a hug by Yuri.

"It's oaky now", she said. She sniffles a bit more and then stops.

"Being honest, I don't remember much of my past", she said as Yuri patted her back. Yuri then tells her of what had happened. Madoka sobs as she took in all the info.

Ginga hung his head. He had no idea. Then they all heard clapping. They turned and saw Doji.

"So this is Ai's daughter", he said. Ryuuga steps in front of Madoka.

"Maybe I could try what I was going to do to Ai to her daughter", he said.

Yuri then had a flashback.

_Flashback_

"I was planning to experiment on Ai but now that she is gone, thanks to you, I have to call for other options", he said as he told Yuri, who was holding her two children.

"Maybe I can try it on her daughter, if we ever find her", he said as he walked out of the room.

_End of flashback_

"Ryuuga, run and take Madoka with you", she said as she turned dark and took out a gun from her pocket. He nodded and grabbed Madoka's hand. He stared running with Ginga following.

Yuri laughed. She then pointed the gun at him. "I have waited forever for this moment", she said. Doji smiled evilly before taking out another gun and shooting at Yuri. She dodged and shot him in the heart.

She laughs and says, "What do you think I do whenever you're out of town?". She walks past him and shoots him one last time.

Meanwhile, Ryuuga and the others ran until they were stopped by other bladers. Ginga stepped forward as Ryuuga continued to run.

They were able to get out through the front thanks to Kyouya and the others.

Ryuuga continued to run, still holding grip to Madoka's hand.

He looked behind him and he saw they were being chased by the same group of men. He cursed under his breath. They continued to run until Ryuuga suddenly tripped. Madoka stood a few feet in front of him. She was about to go back when he stopped her.

"Go!", he said. She looked into his eyes. Bravery and ready for anything. She widen her eyes as many memories flooded into her mind.

Ryuuga prepared to be caught by the men but his hand was grabbed. He looked up and saw Madoka, smiling.

"I left you once and regretted, I am not leaving you, friend", she said as she holds his hand tighter.

He nodded and he saw the men were even closer. They were about to reach for Madoka and Ryuuga when gun shots were heard.

The men fell down, dead. Behind them was, Yuri holding an Ak-47. "Haha, bitches", she said as she dropped the gun and pulled Ryuuga and Madoka into an embrace.

Ryuuga stared at Madoka. She meets his eyes and smiles.

She pulls away from Yuri's hug and glomps on Ryuuga. "Ryuuga, I missed you so much!", she screams. He smiles and they laugh as they walk back to the Bey-Pit to meet with everyone.

"What happened to Doji?", Madoka asked. Yuri laughed nervously. "He's in Hell", she said as she walked past them. Madoka stays shocked until Yuri says, "Don't worry, I made it look like a suicide".

Madoka feels relieved and walks with Ryuuga.

**So? How was it? Please let me know and REVIEW!^^b**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Here is the chapter! :D  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own Beyblade Metal Fusion!**

Yuri entered the Bey-Pit with Ryuuga and Madoka. They walked downstairs to face with Akane and the others including Ryo. Akane glared at Yuri. "Hello, Yuri", she said. Yuri smiled fakely. "Right back at you", she responded. Madoka raised an eyebrow.

"How do you tow know eachother?", she asked. Yuri smiled.

"Madoka, meet your Aunt Akane", she said as she patted her back. Madoka gave her a questioning glance. Yuri sighed. "It all stared when I first met your mother", she said.

_Flashback_

14 yr old Yuri was running through the woods. She was running from some boys that were picking on her. She climbed a tree and she saw them run past. She sighed and climbed down.

Yuri walked into a park and sat in a swing set. She pushed herself. And all of a sudden, she felt someone else push her.

She turned and came face to face with a little girl with brown hair and glowing blue eyes.

"My name is Ai", she said. Yuri smiled. "I'm Yuri", she introduced herself.

From that day, they became really close friends, even though Ai was a year younger.

They would always meet at the park except for one day.

Yuri walked around and finally found her house. She was about knock and Ai opened the door and glomped on Yuri.

Yuri saw that she was crying. "I want to leave", she said. Yuri hugged her and she looked up to see another girl.

Yuri glared at her and got up. She held Ai's hand and ran.

_End of flashback_

Yuri started scratching her head nervously. "It's not my fault, I really cared for Ai", she said.

Madoka smiled. She looked at Akane. "Don't worry, I know my mom would have forgiven you", she said as she gave her aunt a hug.

She looked at Ryo. "Well, I see you found your family", he said.

Madoka smiled and hugged him.

"You will always be my father and you Ginga my brother", she said as she looked at Ginga.

After a few hours, everybody but Akane, Yuri, Madoka and Ryuuga stayed.

Yuri and Akane fell asleep. Madoka and Ryuuga were in Madoka's room talking about things when they were little.

They laughed.

"I really did that", she said. He nodded. "It hurt for a week", he said. Madoka laughed.

She yawned and Ryuuga pushed her down in her bed. He got off the bed and layed a blanket over her.

"Go to sleep", he said. She pouted and shook her head.

He groaned.

He turned off the lights and closed the door.

Madoka fell asleep with a smile on her face.

_Next morning_

Madoka got up from bed and got dressed. She walked downstairs to see no Ryuuga.

"Where's Ryuuga?", she asked.

Yuri smiled and pointed at the door. Madoka nodded and walked though. She saw Ryuuga standing and thinking about something. She sneaked behind him and glomped him.

"Guess who?", she said. He laughed and said, "Madoka, you never change".

She laughed and she stood next to him.

"I'm leaving", he said. Madoka gasped softly. "Why?", she asked. "I'm going to travel the world and train", he said. Madoka mouthed and 'oh'. She couldn't believe it.

He was leaving and after she was reunited with him.

Suddenly she felt tears roll down her cheeks. She was crying. Her best friend was leaving. Forever.

"Madoka", he said. She turned and he pressed his lips on hers. Her eyes widen in surprise.

But then she closed them and returned the kiss. He let go and winked at her.

"I will come back", he said as he turned and walked away leaving a blushing Madoka.

Madoka smiled and touched her lips.. She saw his figure disappear. She was going to wait

**And that is the end! Carppy I know but it's finished!:D**

**Keep on the lookout for my new story! Someone in my reviews requested it and you shall have it!...SNOWY STYLE! Well, bye and REVIEW!**


End file.
